Fight For It
by Ms.K216
Summary: Ozai comes to reconcile with Zuko but finds out he has Katara for a wife and a waterbender for a daughter. Will this change his mind on wanting to patch things up with his son? **This Is ZUTARA** (OC: Azaria)
1. The Fire Lord's Daughter

**A/N: I got the amazing framework for this idea from telleroftails-weaverofdreams, so a **_**huge**_** thank you to her for that! I hope you love the fic!**

**Warning: This is an AU where Katara and Zuko (ZUTARA) are married and have a daughter with another baby on the way. Also, Aang did not take away Ozai's bending during Sozin's Comet, he spared him when Ozai surrendered. **

**Zuko's POV:**

"Good morning." I smiled over to my beautiful wife. I kissed my hand and placed it on her swollen belly, Katara was almost eight months along with our second child and had to stay in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy, despite this she was still the same sweet, loving waterbender that I married.

"Good morning Zuzu." She smiled back at me, covering my hand with her own. She sighed softly when she realized I was already dressed, ready for a day of conferences as the Fire Lord. "Do me a favor and make sure Zari gets her breakfast before you go to your meetings. She won't eat for the guards and I don't need her going hungry."

"I know what to do." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You worry too much, it's not good for the baby." I teased her, she smiled again, picking up her scrolls from the table beside our bed.

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked up at me innocently and I knew she wanted something.

"What else?" I asked, kneeling on the floor and resting my head on my arms by her face.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." She grinned, leaning over to kiss me sweetly, I kissed her back gently.

"I love you too. I'll see you for lunch." I stood, running my fingers through her hair as I left the room. I crossed the hall and knocked on my daughter's door.

"Coming!" She yelled, I heard her little feet scamper across the floor before she opened the door. "Daddy!" She flung her arms around me, happy to see me instead of the guard she had been expecting this morning, she hadn't been particularly thrilled when I told her that I wouldn't be able to play with her today.

"Hi baby girl." I lifted her into my arms, straightening her little crown for her. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I thought you had to do boring Daddy stuff today." She sighed, I kissed her head.

"Fun Daddy stuff like eating breakfast with you comes first. Besides, the meetings can't start without me."

"Really?" She smiled, that same devious glint in her eyes that I saw so often in my wife.

"That doesn't mean you should take longer than you need to have breakfast Zari…" I watched a small pout form on her face and I laughed. "You're just like Mommy."

"I wasn't!" She protested. I laughed again and carried her to the kitchen, placing her down in her chair.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her, opening the cupboard to get a glass for her like I did every morning.

"I want juice!"

"I know honey, I'm getting it. What do you want with the juice though?" I got her favorite juice out, making a mental note of asking one of the guards to go out and buy some more ingredients to make more when I noticed we were almost out of the drink.

"Umm… a papaya!"

"A papaya?" I looked at her quizzically. "That's all?"

"Yes." She propped her head up on her elbows, leaning against the table. She smiled as she watched me hand her the glass of juice before pulling out the piece of fruit and start slicing it.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be hungry later…"

"I just want a papaya. I'm not really hungry." She was concentrating hard on her cup, bending the juice out of it in a little stream. I smiled, I had been right about Azaria being a waterbender. Katara hadn't believed me about it until the day Zari first manipulated a little bit of water from the turtle-duck pond a few months before. I was so proud of my little bender.

"Your form is getting a lot better." I complimented, putting her breakfast in front of her, she grinned at me.

"I've been practicing!" She bit her lip, thinking for a minute. "Daddy if I promise to be a good girl can I go play near the turtle-duck pond with one of the guards? I promise I'll listen and be a good little Fire Princess like you always tell me!"

"You promise huh?" I thought about it. Azaria was only four but already she was worthy of my trust. It would keep Azaria from bothering Katara while she was resting if she was outside. "Well, okay. I expect you to be on your best behavior though. No bad reports."

"Never Daddy! Thank you!" She hugged me tight, jumping down from her chair, I caught her in my arms.

"After breakfast though. Eat at least half." I placed her back in her seat.

"We can share!" She picked up a piece and popped it in her mouth, holding one out for me, I took it from her even though I really wasn't hungry either. Together we finished the papaya and Azaria drank the rest of her juice. I sat and talked to her for a few more minutes before two of our guards came in, Zari's frown mirrored my own.

"Well, it looks like I have to go. You be good. I'll come get you for lunch." I kissed her head and hugged her to me, she wrapped her arms around me and I looked up at my guards, letting them know that there would be severe consequences if anything were to happen to my sweet baby girl.

"Sir, you're late for your first meeting." One of the guards called over to me.

"Don't interrupt!" I growled at him. I knelt before my daughter. "Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too Daddy!" She kissed my scarred cheek, making the guards cringe, I didn't mind though. Katara and Azaria were the only two allowed to do something as bold as drawing attention to the scorch mark on my face because they did it out of love, never to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Have fun." I messed her hair up as she ran to the guard that would be watching her.

"I will!" She pulled at the guard's coat. "Come on!"

**Azaria's POV: **

"I'm going to bend the water in the turtle-duck pond okay?" I asked the nice guard that was watching me.

"Do whatever pleases you Princess Azaria, your father has given me orders that you're my superior today."

"Yay!" I ran ahead of him to the pond in the backyard, tossing my robe into the grass, revealing my pretty red bending dress. Mommy and Daddy got it for me the night I first bent water. For a while I worked on moving the water in the direction I wanted, a move Mommy called 'streaming the water'. I didn't even notice the guard didn't join me again until a strange man came into the backyard. I frowned slightly. I dropped my water nervously.

"It's okay." The man was wearing Fire Nation colors and had a crown like my Daddy's. He held his hands up, trying to seem less scary. It didn't help.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a cautious step back.

"I am the Fire Lord." He told me, looking annoyed.

"You're not the Fire Lord! My Daddy is the Fire Lord!" I yelled at him taking a few more steps away from him. I noticed his eyes got big when he noticed my crown.

"What?" He dropped his hands. He looked really, really mad.

"Guard!" I yelled, backing away from him again when nobody answered me.

"You're Zuko's daughter?" He laughed. "It can't be! You're a waterbender."

"Just like my Mommy…" I couldn't help telling him. I was proud of my waterbending. I liked having the same element as my Mommy.

"Your mother is a waterbender? Zuko is unbelievable!" The man shook his head, I thought I saw smoke coming from his hands, but it might've just been my imagination, but I was really scared now.

"Guard!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"And your father is the Fire Lord? That means you're the Fire Princess!" A big ball of fire exploded from the man's hands and I jumped out of the way and fell into the grass just as the fire landed on the robe I'd left laying in the grass earlier.

"DADDY!" Tears were streaming down my face now. The man laughed, walking towards me. "DADDY PLEASE HELP!" I screamed even though I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me from all the way inside the palace.

"I bet your pathetic _Daddy_ would do anything to get you back! Wouldn't he?" Another fireball whizzed past my head, I felt the heat rush by me. "He's always been too soft for his own good. He's a sorry excuse for a man. I should've killed him when I had the chance!" The man wrapped his hands tight around my wrists pinning them behind my back, hurting me.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to pull away from him.

"Oh shut up!" He held me tight against his chest, ripping the bottom of my pretty dress, tying it over my eyes so I couldn't see.

"HELP! MOMMY! DADDY! GUARD! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could just before his hand came down over my mouth so I couldn't yell anymore. I felt him pick me up and start running. I kicked against him trying to break free but it was no use. More tears came when I felt his hot breath whisper something in my ear.

"We'll just see if your precious little _Daddy_ loves you enough to come find you. If he wants you back he'll have to fight for it."


	2. Zuko Finds Out

**A/N: I just want to take a second to say thank you for all the love you guys are showing this fic. You are all amazing! Thank you!**

**Zuko's POV:**

"I think we can stop here to break for lunch." I announced after almost five hours of sitting and listening to the reports each of my officials were giving. I didn't wait for their answer as I stood and walked out of the room. Walking down the corridor I smiled, thinking of how excited Zari would be to spend a little bit of time with me before the second round of meetings began. I headed outside, half expecting my little girl to ambush me the second she saw me. I frowned when I saw the guard I'd tasked with protecting my daughter for the afternoon was tied up, bound to the fence that led to the backyard. I felt a twinge of anger burst through me as I looked at him.

"Where is my daughter!?" I spat through my teeth. The guard went pale, opening and closing his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Answer me!"

"I…" He bit his lip.

"You fool! Where is Azaria?!"

"Sir! I'm so sorry! I didn't-" I didn't let him finish, I ran to the backyard. My heart skipped a beat as I got to my wife's pond where Azaria had asked to play. The first thing I noticed was that the grass was singed in a few places and all the turtle-ducks were hiding. I walked around the tree and noticed Zari's robe. I felt my rage building as I stooped to pick it up, it was badly charred, but cold. It had been left like this for a while. I held it tight in my fist as I stormed back over to my guard. I lit a dagger in my hand and sliced the ropes that bound him to the fence, grabbing him by the shirt collar so I could pull him up to me.

"What. Happened." My voice was ice, I hadn't felt this much anger since I was thirteen years old.

"Sir… Well you see…"

"Stop evading my questions! What happened!?" I waved my daughter's robe in his face. "It's burnt and she's not playing in the yard! What happened here? Where is my daughter?!" I was starting to lose my patience with him and it must've shown because he started talking.

"It was your father! Ozai hit me from behind and tied me to the fence. He went in the backyard and I heard Princess Azaria screaming. I'm sorry! There was nothing I could've done!"

"Nothing you could've done!" I threw my hands up, I felt my body temperature rising. I was going to explode. "You're a firebender! How could you not find your way out of a simple piece of rope!" I shoved him into the fence and turned away from him, running my hands through my hair. This could not be happening! I turned back to him. "Wait… did you say my father did this?" I couldn't believe that my rage at my guard's stupidity had blinded me to what was really important here.

"Yes sir." He nodded sheepishly. I felt as if someone had punched the air out of my lungs. Dazed, I walked back to the pond.

"AZARIA!" I yelled, waiting for her to pop out from her hiding place and come running to me with open arms. She didn't. "No!" I screamed, punching fire into the air as hot tears stung my eyes before streaming down my face. "No. No! No! No! NO!" I dropped Zari's robe and fell to my knees, blasting fire in every direction, sending fireball after fireball. Flurries of fire whips, blazing rings, and augmentations flew from my hands, I screamed fire. Nothing could compare to the amount of pain I was in at that moment. Nothing.

"Sir?" My guard came up behind me. I spun around fast, my hand at his throat.

"THAT LITTLE GIRL MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" I screamed in his face. He looked stunned.

"I- "

"You did this!"

"Sir!"

"You'll pay for this with your life!" My palm ignited, massive flames shooting from my fingertips, he cowered away from me. I stopped then, Katara's voice in my head warned me that I shouldn't stoop as low as my father. I hated it, but she was right.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Please spare me! Please!" He begged for my mercy, if only he knew Katara had saved him without even saying a word to me. I loved that girl so much that I knew what she would say or do in any given situation, whether she was there or not.

"You're lucky I'm not my father! You are banished! Get out of my sight!" I flung him toward the dirt, he turned to look at me.

"Please sir!"

"You don't like banishment? Well how's this!? You can stay in The Freezer until I get my daughter back!" I grabbed him by the shirt once again and dragged him down the halls, forcing people to part way for me as I passed.

"Sir?" One of my prison guards asked, blocking the way to The Freezer. I got up in his face, leaving an inch between us as I stared him down.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He hesitated for another second. "NOW!" I got him to move that time and slid open the door to The Freezer.

"Please don-" I cut my guard off, slamming the door shut and sliding the lock into place. I walked back up to my prison guard.

"Azaria has been taken because of his negligence. You will not let him out until I see fit."

"I understand." He stood at attention, taking his orders.

"You will get a team together to search for her."

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko. Right away." I nodded at him and headed back to the throne room, quickly announcing that the meetings would not be resuming until further notice. I had far more important matters to deal with. I hurried down the hall walking past my bedroom door, freezing. Katara. I had to tell her that Ozai kidnapped our daughter, but she wasn't supposed to be under stress with the baby on the way. I guess the deciding factor was the question of whether I was more afraid of what would happen if I told her now or if she found out after the fact. I frowned, the decision made easy when I thought of it that way.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Aren't I the best? Read and Review please!**


	3. Whatever It Takes

**Zuko's POV:**

I hesitated with my hand resting on the doorknob, I was not looking forward to doing this. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking into the bedroom I shared with my wife.

"Lunch already?" Katara smiled, I closed the door and leaned back against it. I stared up at the ceiling willing myself not to cry again, I had to stay calm for her.

"Katara." My voice betrayed me and Katara instantly knew something was wrong. I walked over to her and sat on the bed, so she wouldn't get up.

"Zuko?" She sat up, placing her hand gently on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I covered her hand in mine, squeezing it gently for a moment before I turned, finally I forcing myself to look her in the eye.

"Katara, I really need you to not freak out. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby." I placed my hand softly on her belly, she frowned.

"Zuko when you start off a conversation by telling me not to freak out you only make me worry more. What's wrong?"

"It's Zari." I didn't wait long before continuing, not wanting her to feel the same agony that I had waiting for my idiotic guard to tell me what was going on. "Ozai took her." I measured the look on her face, it went from shock, to horror, to anger, before worried tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Zuko! How could this-" A soft moan silenced her and she rubbed her bump, she was upsetting the baby.

"Katara, I need you to try and relax." I gently pushed her back down to her pillow. Maybe I'd made the wrong decision telling her? "I've dealt with the guard who was watching Azaria and I have a group of men being assembled to go out and search for her. I promise we will find her."

"Zuko! She's only a little girl! You of all people know what Ozai is capable of!" My wife frowned and I caught her looking at my scar, she sat up again. "The guards obviously can't be trusted with our daughter's safety! We need to go look for her!" She stood up, her eyes squeezing tight against pregnancy pains. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have told you." I stood and wrapped my arms around her, leaning my forehead against hers.

"What do you mean!? Of course you should have told me! Azaria is my baby girl! She needs me!" I cut her off before she could finish her rant.

"So doesn't she." I rubbed her belly, feeling the baby's distressed kicks under my palm. "You are an amazing mother and Azaria knows you love her." I could see how stressed Katara was and the baby's kicks grew more and more agitated.

"Zuko!" She frowned, but I wouldn't budge.

"You know how much I love when you have my back in a fight, but I need you to sit this one out for the sake of our second daughter. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to her too." This seemed to placate Katara a little bit, I could tell she was still upset though.

"I want to help." She frowned, allowing me to lower her onto the bed so she was sitting again, the move seemed to tire her out more than usual and my worry started to grow. I really didn't want Katara to go into early labor because of her stress. I couldn't be forced to choose between being there in my wife's time of need and going to find my eldest daughter, she needed me too.

"I need you to stay here just incase Azaria finds her way home on her own." I knew it wouldn't happen, but I needed her to feel important. "Zari is our daughter, she has to be a strong fighter." I didn't know how strong a fighter she could be at four years old, but I watched Katara visibly relax.

"Well, okay." She sighed, readjusting herself on the bed, I pulled the blankets up for her and kissed her gently.

"I love you Katara. You know that I'd do anything for you." I didn't think she understood that when I said that, I truly meant it. I would do _anything._

"I know." She smiled. "I love you more."

"Impossible." I laughed a little.

"Zuko?" She took my hand, squeezing gently.

"Yes?" I gave her my full attention as she spoke, staring into the endless depth of her blue eyes.

"Find our daughter and bring her home." There was a strange fire behind her eyes, something I'd never seen from her before.

"I promise I will."

"Do whatever it takes." Her eyes bore into my own and I frowned slightly, wondering what she was thinking.

"Okay." I answered carefully.

"No. You don't understand." She shook her head going on to explain. "I want you to do _whatever_ it takes for you to get Azaria back. I don't care about anyone else. When someone messes with my family all bets are off. Do you understand?"

"I'll do whatever it takes." I told her, my voice matching the conviction hers held. I sort of liked this side of my wife, I thought as I left the room. Quickly, I made my way to my private study and pushed my desk over, lifting a loose board in the floor. Looking around first, I picked up my dual dao swords and my Blue Spirit sneak clothes. After all these years I was pretty sure only the Avatar and maybe my Uncle knew who was really behind the mask, but they never betrayed my secret. I hadn't used it in years, but today I received one very important reason to wear it again, I slid my desk back into place before gearing up for my mission and quietly slipping out the window. If Ozai thought he was going to keep my daughter from me he was in for the fight of his life. I was no longer the scared thirteen year old boy he'd underestimated me to be.

**A/N: A bit of a slow chapter I'll admit, but Zuko did have to tell Katara that their daughter was taken and it was a great time to tell you that they're expecting another girl. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought! A few of you don't even realize (or maybe you do) but you will be seeing some of the comments you left pop up again in later chapters.**


	4. Anything

**Zuko's POV:**

It's been two days. Two days from the last time I got to hold my baby girl and tell her I loved her. She was probably scared. Ozai was a horrible person and there was no telling what he would do to her. The rage that filled me when I thought of that is what kept me going through the process of looking for her, I hadn't slept since the morning Azaria was kidnapped. I spent my days tracking my father through the city, looking for anything that would give away his hiding place. In the late afternoon on the second day of my search I finally got the clue I was looking for.

"Help! Someone! Can anyone hear me?"

"Azaria." The voice belonged to my daughter, I would know it anywhere. I snuck over to the house where the voice was coming from unseen in my Blue Spirit clothes. I looked through each window until I saw my daughter. Conveniently, the window was open, I pulled out my swords and cut away the screen, climbing through. Zari screamed when she saw me. She didn't know who I was.

"Go away!" She yelled, looking at my duel dao swords and the mask. She pulled on the chains that kept her tethered to the wall, inching away from me as much as they would allow. My heart ached, I hated seeing her so scared, but she was too young to understand why I was doing this.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I told her, my voice distorted a little bit behind the mask. Tears filled her eyes as I took another step towards her. She didn't believe me. She wasn't just scared, she was terrified of the Blue Spirit. She turned her face away as I lit a hand to slice the chains, she was shaking she was so scared.

"Please! Stop!" She sniffled, the tears spilling down her cheeks. I slowly put my swords away and walked over to her. I crouched before her and sighed, extinguishing the flames. I couldn't do this to her. Whether she was old enough to understand or not I had to tell her who I was.

"Azaria." I reached up and pulled the mask off, letting her see my face. "Honey, it's Daddy."

"Daddy?" She peeked up at me with one eye to see if I was telling the truth. I smiled when she calmed down a little.

"You're alright now. I'm going to get you out of here." I ignited my hand again and slashed the chains off her wrists. She tackled me into a tight hug instantly and I let it happen, wrapping her up in my chest.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" She cried into my shirt, I tightened my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. Words couldn't describe how happy I was that I had my little girl back.

"I love you so much. I didn't stop looking for you since I realized you were gone. I promise you that I'll never ever let this happen to you again."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." The voice belonged to my father this time. I stood up, stepping in front of my daughter. Ozai was standing in the doorway.

"Why did you take her?" I demanded. I watched as he walked up to me, picking up my mask off the ground.

"I always wondered what dishonorable fool was behind the mask." He let flames envelope the mask in his hand before letting the ashes fall through his fingers.

"I have honor." I spat through my teeth. After all these years it was still a sore subject for me. Azaria pressed into my back, reminding me that what I told my father was true.

"Do you really?" He laughed. "You married a waterbender!"

"I am free to love and marry who I please! It doesn't matter that she is a waterbender, I love her!" I felt my blood beginning to boil. Ozai noticed, smiling to himself.

"The child clinging to you so desperately is a waterbender. Tell me Zuko, if something were to happen to you would it make sense to have a waterbender ruling the Fire Nation?"

"Why do you even care?" I asked carefully.

"I don't." He laughed sending three fire-jabs towards us quickly. I jumped out of the way, pushing Zari in the opposite direction. I knew that he wasn't going to let up and I couldn't let him burn her. I got to my feet assuming a fighting position but Ozai wasn't facing me, he was looking at my daughter.

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed at him, he looked at me over his shoulder for a second before turning his attention on Azaria again. I should've known this was his plan! I had played right into his hand. Flames danced in his palm and he brought them dangerously close to Azaria's face.

"Tell me child, did your father ever tell you the story of how he got his scar?" I watched in horror as Zari pulled her face back away from the heat. She knew the story of how I'd gotten my burn, but I would never let her feel that pain for herself.

"Let. Her. Go." I knew he'd burn her if I retaliated, but I couldn't stand silently waiting to see what he did.

"And what would I get in return for releasing her to you? The crown Fire Princess is surely worth something."

"I'll give you anything." I kept any hint of begging out of my voice, not letting him have the satisfaction of seeing me grovel before him.

"Anything?" Ozai's laugh pierced my ears. And people wondered why I have daddy issues. I bit back my anger for the sake of my daughter.

"Anything."

"I want the throne. You are an unworthy leader for this great nation." He stood up, ignoring Zari for the moment. "I want you to renounce your title of Fire Lord to me!"

"Daddy!" Azaria interrupted my father's list of demands, ducking out from under his arms she ran towards me.

"Zari no!" I screamed as I watched Ozai gather his energy and launch a continuous fire stream her way. I threw my little girl out of the way crying out as the flames burnt through my shirt and seared my shoulder. I was frozen in pain, I couldn't move to help myself.

"No stop! Stop it!" I heard Azaria yelling but I couldn't see anything through the pain. "Stop it you're hurting him! Please!" Despite her begging my father didn't let up until the pain of his fire consumed me and I fell before him.


	5. Part of a Team

**Zuko's POV:**

When I finally woke up again my mouth tasted like blood and ash. I coughed a little bit and tried to move my arm only to find I was chained to the wall. I opened my eyes and saw two blue eyes peering down at me. Zari.

"You're okay!" She smiled, hugging my right arm, the left well... it's safe to say that wasn't my good side. "Daddy I'm so sorry!"

"No baby. This isn't your fault." I tried to sit up so I could hug her back but she wouldn't let me.

"If I didn't run he wouldn't have got you." She frowned, I sighed. My shoulder screamed in pain every time I took a breath or moved the slightest bit.

"Zari, my father is a very bad man. I'm glad you ran, that way it was me who took the hit instead of you. He was going to get one of us and I don't even want to think that it could've been you baby girl."

"It looks like it hurts though." She frowned and walked around me, kneeling before my shoulder to get a better look.

"No, Zari don't look at that." I didn't want her to be afraid. I knew what a bad burn looked like and it wasn't pretty. I tried to sit up but she moved so her face was directly in front of mine.

"Daddy please stop being difficult." Her words shocked me. I was being difficult? Was I talking to my daughter or my wife?

"Azaria…"

"I want to help you Daddy." She frowned, looking into my eyes. "Let me help."

"You don't have healing abilities yet Zari." I sighed. I didn't mean to give her a hard time, my shoulder was killing me though and I wasn't in the mood for talking. I thought that maybe after all this time my father would accept me, but now he resented me more than ever and wanted to use my daughter as a bartering tool.

"Daddy! Shh!" She shook her head, frustrated with me. "I have this." She pulled a tub of burn medicine and some gauze out and I wondered where she got it.

"Where did you-"

"Your Daddy gave it to me." She picked up a little bowl of water and placed it by my shoulder. This was not going to be a pleasant experience for either of us.

"Why did he give you that medicine?"

"I begged him." She turned away from me looking guilty. She was stronger than I was for begging, I wouldn't have done it. Then again if it was Zari who had been burnt I would've kissed the ground Ozai walked on to take even a little bit of her pain away.

"It's okay." I told her, she smiled a bit.

"It took a lot of convincing. He only gave it to me because he said it would hurt you to clean it and put it on." She sighed, ripping what was left of my shirt away from my body. She soaked it in the bowl. "I don't want to hurt you Daddy. I want you to get better though, so I have to clean your burn."

"I understand sweetheart. I know about burns." She frowned, so I changed the subject. "Why didn't he chain you up?"

"Because he knew I wouldn't leave you... I won't leave you Daddy." She squeezed my hand. Her eyes held the same intensity that Katara's did, she wasn't going to change her mind on this for anything. She acted so grown up for only being four years old.

"How bad is my shoulder?" I tried to turn and look at it but she caught my face in her hands.

"Don't look." Her eyes, burning with that severe intensity, told me my shoulder was bad. How was I going to get us out of here? More importantly how was I going to protect my little girl? Ozai wasn't going to go easy on us. I had to make sure Azaria was safe.

"Azaria." I closed my eyes. "If something happens I need you to leave without me. I need you to-" She stopped me, I opened my eyes again to look at her.

"I'm not leaving you Daddy!" Her eyes were watery.

"I need you to be able to leave me behind."

"Daddy you wouldn't leave me if it was the other way around!" She sniffled, a few tears escaped and fell onto my chest. "I can't Daddy! I'm not going to leave you behind no matter what! You need me and I need you! We're a team!"

"Zari..." I couldn't imagine what Katara would go through if she lost me and our daughter because of this. Why couldn't my daughter see that too?

"Daddy, we're like your duel swords. You have two different swords but they only work as one weapon. One side won't work without the other." Using my words against me… wise move Zari. I didn't know how to answer her. "I'm going to start cleaning your shoulder now."

"Okay." I bit my lip, bracing myself for the pain that would come when she touched the water to my charred flesh. I watched her tiny hands wring the cloth out, she brought it over my shoulder hesitating the slightest bit. I noticed then that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy I'm so sorry." She pressed the piece of material into my skin and I inhaled sharply, my eyes squeezing shut against the pain. All I could think about was trying not to scream. My brave little girl already felt guilty enough, I couldn't hurt her like that. When I felt the cloth get pulled away from my scalded shoulder I opened my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I managed to get out. My voice sounded strained and Azaria picked up on it.

"I'm hurting you." More tears came as she placed the rag in the bowl again.

"It would hurt no matter who did it. Thank you for helping me." I managed a small smile. She sighed and picked up the cloth, again pressing it to my skin. Although she did it gently, the action brought tears to my eyes. Gently, her delicate hands repeated the motions until she was satisfied with the job she did cleaning my shoulder. The water she was using was tinted red from my blood now, but she didn't seem to mind.

"The worst part is over." She tried to smile, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Thank goodness." I sighed in relief. When Azaria turned to reach for the burn cream Ozai had given her I stole a glance at my shoulder. It turned my stomach, making me nauseous. It was bad… really bad. My shoulder was a bloody, charred mess with a million shades of deep reds and pinks running through it. The scar left behind would most likely be worse than the one on my face.

"Daddy! What are you doing! I told you not to look at that!" She quickly ran around to my right side and tried to push me back down, instead I captured her in my right arm, holding her as best I could with the chains still holding me back.

"I should have listened to you. How can you take care of it so easily?" I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, there was too much pain. She held me close to her, running her fingers through my hair.

"Because it hurts you Daddy." She sighed, wise beyond her years.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Daddy." She pulled away and kissed my forehead, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "Let me finish."

"Okay." I nodded, releasing her. She sat in front of my shoulder again and took the burn cream in her hand.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." She very carefully spread the stuff on my shoulder. It hurt. I couldn't deny that, but after a few minutes the sting on my left side lessened and became bearable. She taped the gauze in place before curling up next to me on the floor. "Thank you for coming to find me Daddy."

"You're welcome. I promise I'm going to get you out of here somehow."

"I'm not going anywhere without you Daddy."

"I know." I sighed softly, as much as I wanted her to run for it right now while she still had the chance, part of me knew I needed her just as much as she needed me if we were both going to make it out of this.

**A/N: Two chapters in one night! What is this madness!? Technically because this chapter is up after midnight I'm not a crazy fangirl and it was one chapter today and one yesterday… Anyway, hope you liked it. I just needed a fluffy father/daughter moment.**


	6. One More Time

**Zuko's POV: **

"Even your daughter is pathetic." Those were the first words I heard when my father's voice woke me up. I watched as he walked into the room from his place in the doorway. Judging from the dark sky out the window and the fact that Zari was fast asleep curled into my side it had to be late. I felt uncomfortable with him being so close, I couldn't protect my daughter while I was chained up.

"My daughter isn't pathetic. She's the bravest little girl I've ever known." I shifted my weight a little bit despite the pain in my shoulder so I was leaning over Azaria a little bit, my father laughed.

"Or the most stupid! I gave her a chance to get away and instead of running while she had the chance she chose to stay with you."

"She's not stupid!" I felt my blood begin to boil. He could say what he wanted about me, but nobody would disrespect my daughter. "It's normal for a father and child to love each other but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you?!"

"Oh come now, you know I love Azula very much. My beautiful girl will be thrilled to have her title of Fire Princess reinstated." His eyes shone with amusement as he watched me. I worked hard to keep the hurt off my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled.

"I want the throne." He answered simply. "It's too bad I'll have to leave the little girl fatherless though. Maybe I'll adopt her and let her take your place." His hideous smile gave away the true meaning behind the statement. I tried to scream fire at him but nothing came out, my chi was too blocked from my injuries, I couldn't bend. My lack of physical fire didn't curb my anger though.

"Don't you touch her! I'll give you anything you want just don't hurt Azaria!" I felt my daughter move beside me, she sat up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" She hadn't noticed my father yet due to her concern for me. Ozai laughed.

"He's not going to be once I get through with him." He chuckled, Azaria was smart enough to know what this meant, Ozai was going to kill me now.

"No!" Her voice was tight as she spoke. "Please don't hurt my Daddy! I love him and I don't want anything bad to happen to him!" She stood, taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Pathetic girl! What power do you have to stop me!" He ignited a fire dagger in each palm, taking menacing steps towards us. Azaria shrank back, afraid. She hide her face in my chest, even in the end she wouldn't leave me. I squeezed my eyes shut… I couldn't let this happen to her.

"Father… please." I swallowed my pride and begged. "Please. I won't fight you…" I gestured to my burnt up shoulder. "I'm in no condition to fight. I'll give up." Tears stung my eyes but I held them back as I felt the weight of my daughter's form against me. "Just let me say goodbye to her. Please." I felt Zari's tears dripping onto my chest and I prayed that Ozai would grant me this one wish for her sake, it was the least he could do after all he's done to me. "I just want to hold her in my arms one more time. Please."

"If this is a trick I'll kill her." Ozai warned, I nodded in understanding as he slashed the chains off my wrists. Immediately, I fell to my knees and crushed my little girl to my chest, I ignored the pain in my shoulder and the disapproval in my father's eyes, nothing else mattered now.

"Daddy no!" I've never seen her so upset in my life and it broke my heart, but I needed to do this.

"Zari, it's okay. I need you to know how much I love you okay?"

"No!" She shook her head, not wanting to accept my fate.

"Baby girl, please, you are one of the best things that ever could've happened to me. I love you so, so much." I blinked hard against my tears, I needed her to know I loved her. Maybe it would be a consolation for her after this was over.

"I love you too Daddy." Her small frame shook against me and it made it impossible for me to hold my tears back any longer.

"Azaria, you have to be brave for me okay? I need you to take care of Mommy and your sister when she comes."

"It's all my fault!" Her nails dug into my back, drawing blood. "If I didn't ask to play by the pond this wouldn't be happening!" She sniffled, holding me tighter.

"No. This isn't your fault Azaria! Please don't think like that!"

"Time's up!" My father ripped us apart, tearing me backwards by my burnt shoulder.

"Wait no! I need more time! I'm not ready!" I tried to pull away but he squeezed my new burn, effectively stopping me from moving, throwing me on the ground at his feet. I went through the motions of a simple firebending move but no flames appeared. My father laughed and massive flames grew in the center of his hand. The heat it gave off was overwhelming. This was it I thought, my own father was going to kill me in cold blood right in front of my daughter. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow to hit me, but nothing happened.

"Stop this madness!" The voice was sickeningly familiar, when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see my sister holding my duel dao swords against our father's throat.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ozai screamed, Azula tightened the swords around his neck. Slowly he put out his flames, I took the opportunity to create some distance between us. Zari wasted no time in running towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck in a desperate hug, tears streaming down her face. I held her tight, the weight of her in my arms had never felt as good as it did in that moment.

**A/N: I'm sorry I did that to you... does it make you feel any better to know that I actually made myself cry writing this one? **


	7. Safe

**Zuko's POV:**

"Wait here Zuko." Azula ordered, pulling Ozai out of the room, I didn't dare disobey her, she was even more lethal than my father when she wanted to be. Only a few minutes passed before she came back in the room and walked over to me. Azaria tightened her arms around me and looked up at my sister.

"Please don't hurt him." She sniffled, sounding broken. Her tears dripped onto my cheek and I held her closer to me, kissing the side of her head.

"It's alright little one, I'm not going to take your Daddy away from you." Azula knelt before us, her words took a massive weight off my shoulders but my daughter still didn't loosen her grip on me.

"Shh, baby girl. It's okay now. I'm here." I ran my fingers through her hair gently. She was crying so hard she was shaking, I felt awful knowing that she was crying over me. I looked up at Azula, searching her eyes for any hint that she was lying about letting me live, she picked up on it and sighed.

"I promise you I will not hurt your Daddy."

"Why should I believe you! That other man just tried to kill my Daddy!" Azaria was screaming at Azula, something I've never seen anyone else brave enough to do. She glared at my sister. "He took me away from my Mommy and Daddy and look what he did!" She pointed to my shoulder.

"All valid points. You should believe me because I'm your Dad's sister. Of course we've had our differences in the past but I don't want to see him dead. My father's a crazy, bitter old man." Azaria didn't get the chance to answer her back before I spoke up.

"Why did you help me? I don't ever remember us coming to peace with each other."

"Because Zuko… I heard Dad talking to Admiral Zhao about me one night. He told Zhao that he only loved me because I was powerful, that he'd brainwashed me into thinking that you were my enemy and that everyone who stood in my way needed to be destroyed." Azula frowned. "I know he dislikes you… maybe even hates you… but only because you wouldn't be swayed by his opinions."

"That doesn't explain why you stopped him." I squeezed Azaria tight, my emotions raw from talking about this.

"I stopped him because I'm angry that he took you away from me." She looked away from me. "I truly think that if things had been different you would have been an amazing big brother." My throat felt tight as I searched for the right words to say. I had always felt like we could have been good friends if things had been different.

"You know… I think about that a lot Azula. I wish we could've had a better childhood." I sighed, rubbing Azaria's back, she was still clinging to me, trying to inch closer, but there was no way for her to possibly do that. "Honey, it's alright, I have you."

"She really loves you." Azula commented, looking down at the small girl in my lap.

"I really love her too." I smiled slightly, kissing Zari's head. "She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

"I love you Daddy." She sniffled, I wiped her tears on the back of my hand.

"Please don't cry anymore. I love you, everything is going to be alright now." I felt her little hand wrap around my own, squeezing tight.

"I want to go home Daddy."

"Maybe I should let you go." Azula frowned. "I will keep Dad under control until you send your men over to get him, I'm sure you have a heavy penalty for kidnapping the princess."

"When they come for him, I would like for you to come too. We can catch up over dinner."

"Alright. Thank you Zuko." Azula smiled slightly, I started to stand up but Azaria held me tight.

"No Daddy! Don't go!" She dug her nails into my sides. I frowned slightly and removed her hands, holding them tight in mine.

"Zari, I'm not going anywhere without you." I stood up, scooping her into my arms. Azula walked with us to the hallway and picked up my swords, hesitating.

"Your shoulder... I don't want the strap to rub against it." I was a little bit surprised by her kindness, but grateful for it nonetheless.

"Let Zari hold them, I'm not putting her down."

"Zuko…" She bit her lip, not wanting to be responsible for giving a four year old dangerous weapons.

"I can do it." Azaria held out her hands and Azula skeptically handed them over.

"Thank you for saving my life Azula." I smiled to her as she let us pass and step outside into the night air. "Are you excited to go home?" I looked down at Zari, we were quite the pair in the same tattered clothes that we hadn't changed in days.

"Yes. I miss Mommy." She frowned, curling into my chest and closing her eyes, the gentle rocking motion of my walking was making her tired.

"I miss Mommy too." I admitted, letting my mind stray to Katara and our unborn child. I hoped they were alright. Zari sighed.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when we get home?" She asked looking up at me.

"I'm going to give Mommy the biggest hug in the whole world, then I really need a bath." Azaria laughed, finally starting to relax a little bit in my arms.

"You do need a bath."

"Oh… thanks." I laughed lightly. "You do too. Maybe Mommy will let you use the bubbles that you like."

"You think so?" She smiled, seeing the familiar view of the palace off in the distance. "Look, I can see home already!"

"It's going to take a long time to get there." I sighed, readjusting her in my arms a little bit.

"Are you tired Daddy?" She looked up at my face, I could only imagine the dark circles under my eyes from barely sleeping the last four days.

"A little bit." I admitted, Azaria knew me well enough to know when I was lying so I made it a general rule not to.

"I can walk." She offered, yawning a little bit.

"No, you try to rest. When you wake up we'll be home." I told her, picking up my pace a bit.

"Okay Daddy. I love you." She kissed my arm and closed her eyes again, falling asleep pretty quickly. I hurried through the streets with her, running some of the way, eager to get home. As the night turned into the early morning we were almost there, I wove my way through the streets ignoring the strange looks some of the commoners gave us. In a dreamlike state of exhaustion I found myself carrying my daughter up the front stairs of the palace. Finally we were safe at home.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank The Congressman for the idea on Azula helping Zuko out, I forgot to mention that last chapter. I hope this chapter is alright, I don't know how I feel about it.**


	8. Together At Last

**A/N: I just wanted to take a second to apologize for not updating this for about two weeks… I am off winter break so college stuff has to come first again. I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner next time. **

**Zuko's Pov: **

"Zuko?! Azaria?!" I heard Katara's voice. Slowly, I managed to open my eyes. I was in Azaria's room, curled up with my daughter on her bed. I must have fallen asleep while I was tucking her in.

"Katara?" I rubbed the sleep out my eyes, finally looking up at her. The first thing I noticed was that her belly was no longer swollen and she was holding a small infant in her arms. Instantly the guilt of missing the birth of my child weighed on my chest.

"Sokka come here!" Katara yelled out the door. I was confused when her brother entered the room and she passed our baby to him. He went into the hallway so we could talk in private. Katara raced over to me with a huge smile, blindly wrapping me up in a tight hug. My shoulder screamed at the contact and I flinched despite my best efforts not to. I tried to hold on to Katara but she pulled away, her smile replaced by a frown.

"What?"

"It's my shoulder…" I explained, showing her the raw flesh on my left side. Katara's blue eyes went wide, shining with concern as she pulled water from her pouch.

"What happened?" She concentrated on my burn, trying to heal it as best she could with it already being a few days old. I focused on my breathing, trying to stay still while she did this.

"I did whatever it took to protect Azaria." I watched as she froze, turning to face me after a few seconds. Her eyes pierced mine but I didn't falter under her stare. "There was no other way. Ozai was going to burn one of us and I couldn't let my little girl experience that type of pain." I looked away from Katara down at my daughter, even though she was asleep she didn't look peaceful like she used to.

"She's okay?" Katara breathed a sigh of relief, but I shook my head.

"I mean she's not physically hurt, but she's not okay. She's being…" I frowned. I wanted to tell her that our daughter was being extra clingy. But, I didn't mind that she wanted to be with me, I actually liked feeling loved by my wife and daughter. I couldn't bring myself to tell Katara. I kept thinking of how brave Zari had tried to be. She didn't leave me when she could've, so I couldn't betray her like this.

"She's being what Zuzu?" Katara asked, being patient as always with me.

"She's scared." I sighed, hoping I could leave it at that. "I mean she had to watch Ozai burn me until the pain was so bad I blacked out. She's just scared. I don't blame her either."

"She saw him burn you?" Katara shook her head, adjusting the flow of water on my shoulder. Already I felt a hundred times better and the sting was less persistent. "No wonder she's scared." She shook her head.

"Actually, that wasn't what scared her." I smiled softly, looking down at my daughter's sleeping form. "Zari actually cleaned me up and got some medicine on my shoulder. She's going to make a great healer someday. Maybe even better than you." I joked, watching Katara relax a little bit.

"I can only hope that she'll be a good healer." My wife pulled her water away from my shoulder. When I looked down at the burn now, it didn't make me feel sick like when it first happened. Instead of having an angry wound glaring back at me, my shoulder was just slightly pink and sensitive.

"Thank you Katara." I smiled, looking back to her. She shook her head, smiling herself.

"Don't thank me. It's because of Zari you won't have another bad scar to add to your collection." She pressed her lips to my cheek softly. "I'm so glad you're home." She wrapped her arms around my waist, letting her head fall into my chest. "Thank you for bringing our baby girl home safe and sound."

"It was nothing." I rested my chin on top of her head, the word 'baby' reminding me of the child Sokka had taken into the hallway. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me." I squeezed her a little tighter. Katara looked up at me, kissing my jawline.

"Azaria needed you more. I understand." She stood up, smiling at me. "Would you like to meet your other daughter?"

"I would like that very much." I smiled back, following her to the door. When she twisted the knob I was surprised to see Toph and Aang fall into the room.

"Oh. Hi Zuko." Aang laughed nervously, he was probably embarrassed that we caught him snooping.

"You can stop eavesdropping now." Katara laughed, helping our old friends up off the floor. I looked for Sokka, my heart melting when I found him and saw the little girl he was holding.

"Kailani." Sokka told me, gently placing her in my arms. I smiled at my wife.

"She looks like you." I turned my attention on the sleeping girl again. Katara grinned.

"Don't let that fool you. She's got your golden eyes Mr. Firebender." I looked up at her with a question in my eyes. This was just like what had happened with Azaria. Although my older daughter looked like me, she still had Katara's eyes and had ended up being a waterbender.

"Maybe you'll get your firebender afterall." Toph said, leaning up against the wall.

"It doesn't matter what she bends. I'd love her no matter what." I clarified. "How long have you all been here?"

"Well, Sokka's been here since the night you left because Katara went into labor. Toph and I came the next day just to help out and try to make things easier for her." Aang smiled. "Fatherhood suits you. You seem happier."

"I am happier." I agreed with the airbender. "Being a Dad is the best thing that could've happened to me. I've learned patience and selflessness, it's taught me how to be a better person."

"Glad to hear you're too busy to chase us around anymore." Toph joked, making the others laugh. To my surprise I actually laughed too.

"So what are you going to do with Ozai now that you and Zari are home safe?" Sokka questioned, probably wondering if my new attitude extended to my enemies. It didn't.

"My guards are escorting him to the palace as we speak. He will be dealt with as I see fit." I shook my head, passing Kailani to Katara, a calculated move given what I was about to say. "Azula is coming too, but not as a prisoner... She will be our guest." Katara opened her mouth to scream at me, but remembered the infant in her arms and bit her lip. The others all stared at me, their looks all saying what they couldn't find the words for. I sighed, about to explain how Azula had helped me and my daughter, but I heard a soft whimper from Azaria's room.

"Daddy!" She screamed. I could hear the terror in her voice when she realized I wasn't there. I stopped what I was doing and rushed into her room.

"Zari, it's alright. I'm here." I turned back to Katara and the rest of my friends, closing the door as I spoke. "I'll see you all at dinner. Now, if you'll excuse me... my daughter needs me."


	9. Jealous

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story. I keep making plans to update and life changes them. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Zuko's POV:**

I spent the rest of the day holed up with my daughter in her bedroom. Azaria clung to me, she didn't want me to leave her alone. Quite frankly, the idea of me leaving her for even a second didn't appeal to me either. The only reason we'd separated so far today was so I could shower while Katara gave Azaria her bath. As soon as we were done we found ourselves right back in the same position we had been before. I couldn't believe I'd almost lost my little girl.

"Zuko?" Katara knocked on the door softly before she poked her head in the room. Azaria cuddled closer to me, and I rubbed her arm.

"It's okay sweetheart it's only Mommy." I looked to Katara. "You can come in." I'd felt bad for shutting the door in her face earlier. I understood she had only wanted to help but as much as Azaria needed me in that moment, I needed her too. Seeing all my old friends, Katara, and my second child had been a little too much for me to handle right away.

"How are you two doing?" Katara asked gently, sitting on the bed beside me and Azaria. I put the book I'd been reading to Zari on the bedside table and managed to smile up at my wife.

"We're doing okay." I sighed.

"Daddy was reading me my favorite book." Azaria whispered, looking up at her mother. Katara smiled, glad that Azaria was finally speaking to her.

"That's nice baby girl." Katara ran her fingers through Azaria's hair.

"I'm so happy that you're home safe now." My wife told our little girl. Azaria frowned slightly, thinking for a little while.

"Where did your bump go?" She finally asked, reaching out to touch Katara's belly.

"Well, that little bump turned into a baby sister just for you. Let me go get her. I want you to meet her." Katara got up and went to get Kailani, she came back a few moments later with our newest addition to the family. Katara grinned, placing the girl in my arms. I smiled down at her. Kailani was awake now and I saw how perfectly golden her eyes were.

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much little one." I nuzzled my face against Kailani's. She giggled, smiling brightly. I loved her so much already. I held her for a few moments, letting her play with my fingers. Holding her almost made me forget the horrors I'd went through earlier that week. "Do you want to meet your sister?" I asked the small child in my arms. I was shocked when my other child answered coldly.

"No. I don't want to meet her!" Azaria crossed her arms. Katara and I exchanged worried glances. How could our sweet, loving child not want to meet her sister? I turned my attention to Azaria but Katara started speaking before I could.

"Why not sweetheart? I bet she's going to love you." Katara asked. Azaria kicked the blanket we were sharing off her lap and climbed off the bed.

"I don't like her!" She yelled running to the door. Before she left she turned and looked at me, unshed tears stinging her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Katara went over to her and pulled her close.

"Shh." Katara squeezed Azaria tight, rubbing her back gently. "Baby girl it's okay." Katara spoke softly, whispering reassurances to Azaria. I was surprised when Zari clung to Katara, letting her mother baby her.

"Mommy!" Zari sniffled, glaring at me from over Katara's shoulder. She was obviously angry but I had no clue why.

"Shh…" Katara sat on the floor and pulled Zari into her lap, rocking her gently until the tears stopped. "Now would you like to tell me what that was all about?" My wife asked the little waterbender gently. Surprisingly she opened up. I had to admit it stung a little. Of course Azaria loved Katara but I was always the one she'd run to first when she had a choice.

"Daddy likes that… that _thing_ more than me!" Azaria accused. She wouldn't even look at me as she said it.

"WHAT?" I exploded. "Azaria that's not true!" How could she even think that statement had even an ounce of truth to it. Katara frowned when Kailani whined in my arms.

"See! He's yelling at me! Daddy never yelled at me before!" Azaria was about to continue but Katara held her hand up to silence her. When Azaria quieted, Katara turned to me.

"Temper! Zuko, I don't need Lani crying too!" My wife gave me a disapproving look before she turned her attention back to Azaria. I knew she was trying to play peacemaker here but I couldn't let Azaria's comments slide. Though I couldn't hold my annoyance back, I did manage to keep the tone I was using under control.

"First of all, Azaria, I wasn't yelling at you. If I was really yelling you'd know it. Spirits, the entire palace would know it! Second of all, don't call your sister a 'thing' again. Her name is Kailani and you will address her as such. Third of all, I don't like her more than you. I love the two of you the same amount!" I felt my blood beginning to boil. I wasn't mad at Azaria though. I was angry with myself for making her so upset. I didn't like talking to her in this manner.

"The both of you!" Katara groaned. "Why do you two have to be so stubborn!" Katara shook her head and stood up, helping Azaria to her feet in the process.

"Daddy started it!"

"Oh my Spirits! Will you stop that!" My wife threw her hands up in exasperation, looking at the smaller waterbender before her. "You're just like your father!" This prompted a smug grin that spread across Azaria's face. "It's not something to be proud of!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" I argued. Kailani whimpered and I instantly regretted adding to this fight.

"Zuzu, I love you dearly. You know that, but you are very stubborn and very hotheaded. Zari's just like you." Her words were true. For once I didn't know what to say, Zari didn't either. The three of us stood in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like a long time. After a little while Azaria looked up at me.

"Are you sure you don't like that thi- Kailani more than me?"

"Azaria." I took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I am one hundred percent positive I don't like Kailani more than you."

"Okay." She sighed. Neither of us wanted to be the first to say the two words Katara was looking for.

"You two are ridiculous." Katara shook her head. I sighed, taking a deep breath. I was about to apologize but my daughter beat me to it.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Azaria looked at the ground. "I was mad because I thought you wanted to replace me." My heart broke.

"Come here." I shifted Kailani against my chest, holding one arm out for Zari. She ran to me, hugging me tight. I pulled her back onto the bed with me, sliding into the center of the bed so she had more room. "You know I love you." I kissed her head. "I'm so sorry I made you sad." She rested her head against my chest while I hugged her. When she didn't say anything for a while I looked down at her, noticing that she was looking Kailani. The baby reached her arms out towards her sister and Zari looked up at me.

"Can I…" She chewed on her lip, unsure of what exactly she was asking. I smiled.

"Sit back." I told her, waiting until she did to put the infant in her arms.

"Careful of her head." Katara warned, coming over to help Azaria.

"Like this?" Zari asked, looking for my approval and then her mother's. I nodded, thinking that all was right in the world once again. I looked up at my wife, patting the spot on my other side for her to sit. She didn't hesitate to come cuddle up with me. She kissed my scarred up cheek and rested her head on my arm.

"I love you." She whispered up to me.

"I love you more." I told her. I leaned down and kissed her gently just to prove my point. Together we watched Azaria and Kailani. The older girl seemed awestruck by the smaller one she was holding. Any traces of her jealousy had gone away.

"Hello Kailani." Zari smiled. "I'm your big sister, Azaria." The baby giggled, waving her arms and kicking happily. Azaria laughed. "I promise I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you. I'm going to keep you safe and happy and beat up anyone who's mean to you."

"I'm so glad they're getting along now." I whispered to Katara. I was so happy that Azaria seemed to like her sister now that she was done freaking out because I'd shown the younger girl some of my attention.

"I knew they'd get along." She smiled. Azaria was oblivious to our conversation, too wrapped up in her own.

"I love you Lani. I just know we're going to be bestest friends forever." Azaria gently hugged the little baby, kissing her forehead. Kailani screeched happily, it seemed that she agreed with her big sister. The four of us were finally all happy again. There was no tension between us, we'd gotten our fight out of the way already. Everything seemed to be fine until there was a knock on the door and a guard let herself in.

"Excuse the interuption." She bowed to each member of my family before turning to look at me. "My Lord, your father has just arrived."

"Thank you. I will meet with him in my throne room in ten minutes." I dismissed the guard and moved to get up.

"Good luck." Katara told me. She was trying to smile but her voice betrayed how worried she was. I hesitated with my hand on the doorknob.

"I'll be fine." I told her, pushing the door open. In all honesty I didn't know whether I'd be able to face him alone. I was torn because while I was furious with him, I wanted my father to love me.

"Daddy, wait!" Azaria carefully passed her sister to Katara and ran over to me, grabbing my hand. She looked up at me innocently. "We started this together. We should finish it together."

"Azaria…" I started to shake my head but she insisted.

"We are better together." She smiled. I couldn't disappoint her again today. I sighed and looked at Katara for approval. Hesitantly my wife agreed.

"She'll keep you from doing something you'd regret." Katara sighed. I nodded, knowing the words were the truth. I looked down at Azaria.

"Well, let's go get this over with." I sighed. Azaria, showing some of her mother's optimism, smiled up at me again.

"It's okay Daddy. What's the worst thing that could possibly happen?"


	10. Burnt

**A/N: I changed the ending to this chapter a tiny bit... (by 'tiny bit' I mean a lot)**

**Zuko's POV:**

"Sir, we are ready with your prisoner whenever you are." My guard knelt before me, waiting for me to answer him. Zari, who was sitting in my lap, leaned back against my chest and looked up at me.

"Are you ready?" She asked, taking my hand in her own. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. I took a deep breath and looked over at my guard.

"We are ready. Send my father in." I was careful to hide my uncertainty. I wanted this meeting to be between my father, my daughter, and myself. If my guard thought I wasn't ready he most likely wouldn't leave us alone. Apparently I was a good liar because the man stood to leave.

"Very good sir." With a bow the guard disappeared to do as I asked. Only a few moments passed before my father was ushered into my throne room and shoved to his knees before me.

"That will be all." I waved my guard away. He opened his mouth to object but I didn't give him the chance. "You are dismissed."

"A bold move." Ozai chuckled after the guard left the room. "We all know what happened the last time the three of us were left in a room together. Your sister won't be swooping in to save you this time." It was clear by the tone in my father's voice that he was beyond displeased with Azula.

"I won't need saving." I spat at him. "I just want to talk for now."

"Talk!" Ozai laughed. "What could we possibly have to talk about?" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This wasn't exactly starting off well. Azaria squeezed my hand reassuringly. Her simple gesture gave me strength to go on.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me." I shook my head. "It was such a simple thing that I wanted. I spent so much of my time trying to please you. I spent countless nights chasing down the Avatar just so you would restore my honor. None of that even matters now. What you did to my daughter is unforgivable."

"I never did give you your honor back." Ozai smirked, thinking the little jab would set me off. Before Azaria it may have done just that, but now that I had a family I had too much to lose from getting into that argument.

"Not that this is the point of this conversation, but I have learned over the years that honor is not something that someone can take from you. Nobody can give you your honor either. Honor is something that you have to earn for yourself." I looked down at the small girl in my lap before bringing my attention back to Ozai. "Let me tell you, I have plenty of honor."

"Huh… I never thought of it like that." The ex-Fire Lord said. He seemed to be thinking about my words. I narrowed my eyes trying to see through this facade, I hadn't expected such a dramatic change in character from my father.

"What are you trying to do?" I demanded, my voice raising higher than I intended. Azaria sighed. She stood up on top of my legs and wrapped me in a hug, she pressed her soft cheek against my scarred one.

"Daddy, don't get angry." She whispered. "He just wants you to be mad." Her words were the truth.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked, kissing her cheek. She giggled, one of my favorite sounds in the world. I was glad she'd insisted on coming to do this with me.

"It seems that fatherhood is doing some good for you." Ozai commented, a small grin playing on his lips. I was confused because I didn't sense any misleading or condescending motives behind it.

"You seem like you're up to something." I told him. He held his hands up in surrender, finally getting up off his knees.

"I promise I'm not up to anything." Ozai looked down at the ground. "It was one thing to have you turn on me after all I'd done to you." His eyes flitted up to the left side of my face, but he quickly looked away. "The other night when Azula turned on me too I knew I'd messed up. Zuko, I've been a horrible father and a horrible grandfather. I want to change my ways." His eyes bore into mine. I searched his eyes for any hint of a lie but saw nothing. "Surely you believe in second chances? Someone who has been bad in the past could change his ways and become good?"

"What is he talking about Daddy?" Azaria asked. I realized once she spoke that I had been silent for too long. This was everything I thought I wanted, but it still felt wrong. What would Uncle Iroh say to me? Probably something about forgiveness always being the answer.

"Nevermind that Zari." I smiled to her softly. Ozai cleared his throat.

"She seems to be the source of great happiness for you my son." Ozai smiled. "If I may, I'd like to properly introduce myself to the girl." Azaria and I exchanged a glance. Her thoughts seemed to be in line with those of my uncle's. She climbed out of my lap and walked over to her grandfather. I watched her intently as Ozai took her hand with a small grin.

"Hello little one." He spoke sweetly. I didn't like this one bit. This complete 180 he'd done didn't sit well with me.

"Azaria." I warned.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Ozai grinned. I noticed he was still holding her hand in his. I took a breath, willing myself to speak calmly.

"Nothing is wrong." I forced a smile. "Zari, come here baby." I watched as my father dropped her hand and Azaria turned to walk back to me. Part of me was relieved, but the other part was still on edge.

"Azaria, wait." Ozai reached out, grabbing her left hand. After a second my daugher winced trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.

"Ow! It's hot!" She complained. I realized what Ozai was about to do but I was frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity.

"DON'T!" I yelled. When I finally figured out how to move again I jumped out of my throne and ran to Zari, but It was too late.

"OW!" Azaria's screams of pain echoed throughout the room as flames erupted in my father's palm, effectively burning her hand and a little bit of her wrist. I was beyond angry as I tore the two of them apart.

"Who do you think you are?" I screamed, tackling my father to the floor. I knelt over him with one arm pressed tightly against his neck, the other holding a ball of fire above his head. I brought my fire closer and closer, making him squirm. I knew this wasn't right but I couldn't think straight. All I could see playing over and over again in my head were the flames enveloping Azaria's hand.

"Daddy!" Azaria sniffled. I felt her tugging at the back of my shirt as she tried to pull me off of my father.

"Azaria find Mommy so she can heal your hand. Daddy has to take care of this right now." I pressed my fire even closer to my father's face. "All I wanted was to work things out with you! Why did you have to make me choose between you and my daughter! Why?" I screamed. Again I felt the tug of my little girl pulling on my shirt.

"Daddy! It hurts!" Her voice sounded hurt and broken. I sighed.

"Guards!" I screamed. Instantly four members of my guard ran in the room. "Take him to the freezer! Get Katara down here _right now_!" The four men nodded, terrified that if they did anything wrong I might direct my anger towards one of them. As soon as they had Ozai restrained I turned to my daughter.

"Azaria…" Words couldn't express how sorry I was. I was sorry she'd been kidnapped, sorry she gotten burnt, and sorry she'd had to see me acting so irrationally. She stood before me crying. She had her left hand cradled against her chest, hiding it from my sight. I shook my head and pulled her into my chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Daddy!" She sobbed, leaning all her weight against me. I rubbed her back, praying that Katara would get here quickly. I knew the pain my little girl was feeling all too well.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered to her. "Mommy's going to heal your hand and it's going to be okay."

"What happened!?" Katara demanded as she ran through the room to get to us. I looked away, unable to face her.

"Ozai burnt her." I held back hot tears. I was so _angry_.

"Let me see your burn sweetheart." Katara crouched in front of me and Azaria, speaking softly. She was doing everything right to keep our daughter calm.

"No!" Azaria cuddled closer to me. I could feel her shaking against me, I squeezed her tighter.

"You need to let Mommy heal your burn baby girl." I ran my hand through her hair gently. "I know it hurts you and you don't want anyone to touch it, but Mommy knows what she's doing. You'll be okay."

"I promise I won't hurt you Zari. I just want to look." Katara reached out to move Azaria's right hand out of the way so we could see how bad the burn was. Zari's head was still buried in my chest but she sensed it.

"Stop. I only want Daddy to help it." I frowned at Azaria's statement when I saw the hurt in Katara's eyes. "It's hot! I don't like it! Please make it stop!"

"Honey, I have more experience with burns." Katara explained chewing on her lip. I sighed, already knowing what Azaria would say. The little girl in my arms turned to face Katara, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you have a burn on your face? Did you get your shoulder burnt up? What about your hand?"

Zari wasn't trying to hurt her mother's feelings, she was simply hurting. I felt bad because I didn't know who's side to take.

"Azaria… it's going to leave a nasty scar if you don't let me help you."

"I don't care!" Zari screamed, letting her head fall against me again. "Daddy! It hurts so bad!"

"Zuko." Katara closed her eyes as she spoke. There is a burn kit in Azaria's bathroom." She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. "Please take care of her. It's obvious that she doesn't want my help right now."

"You're coming too. If nothing else you can at least talk to her to help keep her mind off of the pain."

"Okay." Katara nodded, She stood up and offered me a hand, I took it and scooped Azaria up. Together Katara and I wove our way through the halls of the palace. Azaria's cries of pain echoed through the corridors causing a few guards to come running. One look at my face told them not to ask any questions. Once we got to the bathroom I set Zari down on the counter, Katara took the medicine and a little towel out of the cabinet.

"My hand hurts really, _really_ badly." My sweet little girl cried.

"I know. Let me see." I asked gently. Slowly, Azaria lifted her right hand away from her left and I saw the angry spiral that circled from her wrist to her fingertips. Her deep red skin was bubbling and already had quite a few blisters. I had to clench my teeth to keep from saying something she shouldn't hear. I was beyond angry with my father. I didn't know what was giving me the strength to keep my cool as I helped Azaria.

"Oh sweetheart." Katara sounded just as upset as I did as she looked at Azaria's charred skin. "Please let me help you. Please."

"But…" Azaria covered her hand up again, looking at me with her piercing blue eyes. I nodded slightly, willing her to give in and let Katara help her. She sighed, reaching out to squeeze my hand while she looked at Katara. "Be gentle!"

"Okay. I promise I will be gentle." Katara told our daughter as she soaked the little towel in water and very gently I started cleaning the burn. She was going as easy as she possibly could but Azaria still flinched with every dab her mother made.

"It hurts!" My little girl screamed, kicking her feet against the bathroom cabinet. With each of her screams of pain I felt more and more rage bubbling up inside me. As soon as I finished up here Ozai was going to pay for what he'd done.

"I know baby, I know. Cleaning it is the worst part but it's all over now." Katara tried to smile as she surrounded her own hands in water before taking Azaria's hand to work her magic. "You're being a very brave girl. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I don't like Grandpa Ozai." Zari frowned and turned to look at me. I realized I was rigid and my teeth were still clenched. "Can you tell him he's mean just for me?" She sniffled, flinching a bit when Katara's water hit an especially sensitive spot.

"I'm going to do more than that Zari." I frowned. There were so many different methods of torture going through my head right now. I wasn't playing Ozai's little games anymore.

"Zuko." Katara pulled me away from my murderous thoughts and held out a little tube of medicine. "I've done just about all I can for her right now. She's definitely going to have a scar but at least I fixed any serious damage."

"Thank you." I sighed, I felt a little bit better knowing that. I watched Zari as I untwisted the cap off the tube, she seemed to be physically less distressed now.

"Daddy don't hurt it." She whispered as I took her hand gently in my own.

"I would never." I whispered back. I kissed her forehead before softly dabbing the cream on her hand. I noticed it looked better already even with the small amount of time Katara had used to heal her. "Everything's going to be okay now." I wrapped her hand and wrist up in some gauze and hugged her tight. "All done."

"Thank you for helping me." She sniffled carefully draping her arm around me as her right hand pulled Katara in for a hug too. We stayed like that for a little while before she released us.

"I have some business I need to attend to." I announced. Zari opened her mouth to speak, and I already knew what she was going to ask for. It seemed Katara did too because she spoke up quickly.

"Perfect, Azaria can come help me get things ready in the kitchen for when Azula gets here tonight." I could sense that she still wasn't happy about having my sister for dinner, but that was a discussion for another time.

"Good idea." I kissed Katara gently and messed up Azaria's hair. "Stay out of trouble and be a good girl for Mommy."

"Fine." Azaria sighed. I helped her down off the counter and walked to the end of the hall with her and Katara. My eyes met Katara's and she silently reassured me I was doing the right thing by punishing Ozai. I already knew what I was doing wasn't right, but with each step I took towards the prison I felt more and more rage starting to come back. Burning me was one thing, but my father had crossed the line when he decided to scorch my daughter's hand.


	11. Endgame

**Zuko's POV:**

"Let me in!" I ordered my guards as I finally got to the place Ozai was being held.

"Right away sir." The guards didn't hesitate to open the doors. I stepped inside the tiny jail and made my way to the freezer. My hand wrapped around the handle tightly, there was no going back once I started this. I took a deep breath and swung the door open. The two men shivering in the tiny room looked up at me with looks of contempt.

"P...p...p...pl...please l...l...let m...m...me o...out!" It was the guard who'd been in charge of watching Azaria. How had I managed to forget I'd left him in the freezer all this time? I sighed, pulling him out by his collar.

"I'll deal with you first." I growled as I slammed the door shut, locking Ozai in again. I dragged the guard down the hallway and shoved him into an empty room, he collapsed in a shivering heap on the floor.

"I… it… it's s...s...so c...cold!" He managed to stutter, rubbing his arms to try to warm up. I was getting tired of his teeth chattering.

"I'm going to make this short and simple because you're getting on my last nerve with all that annoying shivering!" The guard glowered at me but I couldn't care less what he thought about me at this point.

"Z...Zu" He started to object but I held my hand up to silence him.

"I have learned a great deal of information regarding what happened to my daughter over the past week. You will answer my questions honestly or you will suffer the consequences." I was bluffing, of course I hadn't learned anything besides the fact that my father had taken my baby and that Azula had turned over a new leaf. "How did you let my daughter get taken?"

"I… w…was…" He started to speak, but I sent out a blazing arc that fell just short of hitting him.

"Stop with the stuttering! If you're that cold I'll warm you up myself!" I held a ball of fire in my palm to help him realize what my words meant. He gulped.

"Ozai." He swallowed hard, looking all around. My anger perked up again and I stormed over to him, picking him up by his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"What about Ozai!" I screamed, struggling to control the rage I felt growing inside me.

"He made me do it!" The guard burst into terrified tears. He looked me straight in the eye. "He wants the throne to himself and didn't want a fight. He told me he'd give me power if I helped him! I told him about how close you and the princess are and he decided to take her! Please spare me!"

"Spare you!?" I dropped the man and punched the wall where his head had been. "GET OUT!" I screamed at him. I couldn't look at him or I'd do something horrible to him. "You're banished from the Fire Nation! If I ever see your face again I'll kill you!"

"Thank you! Oh thank you Fire Lord Zuko!" The guard mistook my punishment as mercy. I swept flames right in front of his face.

"LEAVE!" I exploded. As soon as he scrambled out of my sight I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. My breathing was still erratic and my anger still out of control when I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned around with flames in my hands. "WHAT!"

"Don't talk to me like that." Azula pushed my arms down by my side, crossing her own over her chest. She seemed bored, like my irrational temper had no effect on her.

"What are you doing down here?" My question was met with an eye roll.

"Zuko your track record when dealing with Dad is less than impressive. Let me help you."

"I can't let you do that Azula." I shook my head, distracted from my anger for the time being. "Who let you down here anyway?"

"I asked Katara what you were doing and she told me. I ran down here before she could stop me. Your guards let me through when I told them you asked to see me." Azula smirked, she had an answer for everything. It was almost the same as when we were kids, the only difference being she was on my side this time.

"Are you sure about this?" I didn't want her to have to live with whatever we did on her mind for the rest of her life if she wasn't totally committed. She took a few steps towards me, pure determination in her eyes as she lit a blue flame in her palm.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life." She grinned wickedly, and I smiled.

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting." I led the way back down to the freezer, opening the handle and gesturing for Azula to do the honors. She pulled Ozai out of the room and looked to me, the chilled man was powerless to fight back.

"Where to big brother?" She asked, her voice held something I couldn't quite name… Excitement maybe? I shrugged it off.

"Follow me." I answered her. Strangely enough my voice held the same tone hers had. I sighed and wove my way through the palace to the room that had changed my life forever. The room I'd had to fight my first Agni Kai in.

"How fitting." Ozai sneered. "I can kill you in the same place I tried to teach you respect."

"Shut up!" Azula growled, throwing him against the ground. I came to stand on her right side as Ozai glared up at her. Ozai lit a flame in his hand and I quickly sent a fireball towards him.

"Don't do that." I shook my head in disapproval. Azula chuckled when the bottom of our father's shirt was hit with my fire and he scrambled to put it out.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the flames?" She taunted, sending her own blue flames towards him, singeing the top of his hand.

"What is this about?" Ozai demanded, trying to calculate who would be throwing the next attack his way.

"You banished me! A thirteen year old boy! You humiliated me in front of my nation and left a permanent mark on my face! You left another scar on my shoulder only a few days ago. Not to mention you burnt Azaria! She's only four years old!" I ranted, my anger rising with each action I added to the list. I screamed fire and unleashed a flurry of attacks on him. I only stopped after a fire whip slashed him across the face leaving a pink trail in it's place. Azula's needed to say her piece too I reminded myself. Ozai held his face, groaning against the pain as my sister stepped forward.

"You used me!" She kicked sparks his way before going on. "You made me turn against everyone I cared about! Mom, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, I turned into a monster and made them all hate me because of you! I never even realized it either!" Azula ignited both hands with her angry blue fire, tears streaming down her face now. "The night of Sozin's Comet I almost killed my brother! I went crazy and it was all because of you!" She unleashed her full fury on my father. Ozai tried to fight her back but I joined in, sending whip, after arc, after lash.

"Please! Please have mercy on me!" Ozai cried, his voice was pained. Each hit that landed on his skin left pink, red, and black, scars on his flesh. "I'm sorry! I can change!" Azula looked to me, not sure how to respond. His words reminded me all too much of the Agni Kai he'd challenged me to. How I'd begged for his forgiveness and he answered me with hatred and cruelty. I didn't want to turn into my father.

"Zuko…" Azula's tone warned me that this was what he'd wanted. It was a tactic Ozai was using to try and gain the upper hand and hurt us again. I took a deep breath, torn between doing what I knew was right and what had to be done. I closed my eyes trying to think of what Katara would say. I didn't see Katara or hear her wise words in my thoughts though. Instead I heard Azaria's screams of pain from the torture she'd had to go through all week. The sight of my father burning her played in my mind's eye over and over again, it fed the rage within me until it bubbled back up to the surface.

"You will learn respect! And suffering will be your teacher!" I kicked fire towards him, hearing his cries of pain ring out through the palace as his face felt the full force of my firebending. I had to force myself to stop. Azula watched me as I turned and walked away surprised by my actions.

"Do you want me to finish him?" She asked quietly, I couldn't turn to look at her. I didn't want her to see the tears streaming down my cheeks. All the rage I'd been feeling coming into this had dissipated when I burnt my father, now I felt something else. I didn't know what it was, but I remembered feeling it before when I'd let Uncle Iroh down. I think the feeling was something like remorse or even regret. What if my father really could change and I'd scalded his face for no reason in my fit of rage.

"I can't do it Azula." I told her honestly. She looked at Ozai, deciding that since he was writhing in pain on the ground it would be okay to leave him alone for a moment. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Don't do this to yourself. I know you're trying to find the good in him because that's what Uncle Iroh would have told you to do. There is no good left in our father." Azula took a step back. "So what do-" I stopped paying attention to her then. I noticed Ozai had found his way to his knees and had summoned his lightning, his eyes locked onto Azula and I jumped without stopping to think about it.

"NO!" I screamed, shoving my sister out of the way just in time to capture the lighting and redirect it back towards my father. When it hit him, the zap lit my father up just the way Katara had described I had looked when I was the one who'd been struck. I looked over to my sister and offered her a hand up.

"Thank you…" She whispered breathily, she was shocked at what had happened. The whole process had taken no longer than thirty seconds.

"Don't mention it." I managed to answer, I was still pretty shocked myself. We both watched Ozai for any sign of another attack, but minutes passed and he didn't move. Azula and I looked at each other worriedly, walking over to Ozai together. I crouched down beside him listening for signs of life.

"Is he…" Azula couldn't say the word. I paled slightly as I looked up at my sister.

"He's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this chapter was a little intense. I was torn with what Zuko did based on my own feelings, so then I threw in a little justification for myself so I could be happy with the outcome. Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter should be up soon since I'm on spring break this week!**


End file.
